Stolen: The Rise of Chaos
by PerseusSlayerOfMedusa
Summary: AJ is your typical demigod. When his friends and him get taken to Camp Half Blood, a training/survival camp for demigods, things get rough. In a quest for love, life and sacrifice, will he choose between Chaos or his friends? Beta - Fighter1357. Co-writer - TeamPiper -PerseusSlayerOfMedusa
1. Mythology Class takes an Unexpected Turn

**Authors Note: All credit for this chapter idea goes to my awesome co-writer, TeamPiper, along with the rest of the chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, etc, etc...**

* * *

><p><strong>AJ's POV:<strong>

I sat in Greek Mythology class, bored as hell. Oh, who am I? Alexander Jones, a normal person... or at least I _thought_ I was. I looked across the classroom at my best friend, Eme Avoc, taking notes on some weird god of water or something. I felt my hand moving, and I looked at my paper. Written out in my neat print was _AJ + Emmy = Love._

I quickly noticed my mistake, and corrected it to _Eme_. She always got offended when people misspelled or mispronounced her name. I started dozing off, being the slacker I am. I finally fell asleep, my blue-tinted bangs falling into my eyes.

* * *

><p>I got out of my mom's car, and attempted to read the sign above the door. <strong>tAnala orBaing loShco,<strong> I think it said. Then I realized my dyslexia was acting up, and my mom tried to lighten the mood.

"Atlanta Boarding School," my mom said, "The place I first discovered who I really wa-" She stopped herself suddenly, as if she had said too much.

"What is it?" I asked her, flipping my bangs out of my eyes.

"Nothing," she mumbled. "Well, I love you, Alexander. I hope you make good friends, and stay out of trouble." She hugged me and got in the car. She drove off, and I headed off to find the principal.

**This Part was written by my co-writer:**

On my way across the courtyard, I saw a bunch of people crowded around a corner of a building, laughing loudly. I looked over to try to see what was so funny. Sitting with her back up against the wall was a little blonde girl, who looked about 12, like me, but still short. Her blue eyes were stained red, and had small tears coming out. Another thing that struck me was how small she was. She couldn't have weighed more that 70 pounds. Not wanting to butt in, I went to find my room.

**End of her writing.**

I went into the main building, and found the principal.

"Dorm Number 409," he said, putting the key in my hand. "Good day, young man."

I went to my dorm, put my suitcase on my bed, and started putting my clothes in the closet. The door opened.

"Hey, I'm Gavin Williams, but you can call me Will," Gavin said, putting his stuff down on the other bed. "What's your name?"

"Um, Alexander Jones, but I prefer to be called AJ," I said, flipping my bangs out of my eyes. He was well-built, and had messy brown hair like mine, except mine is black.

We spent the rest of the day unpacking, putting up pictures and posters on the walls, and we found out our curfew is 9:30 PM... that stinks.

**NEXT DAY**

I sat in Mrs. Jackson's homeroom, as she called out roll.

"Alexander Jones?" she called out. I raised my hand.

"I go by AJ." I said, putting my hand down.

"Emerald Avoc?" she called. A girl with bleach blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, but her weight put a damper on things. I realized she was the person I had seen being made fun of yesterday.

"I prefer to go by Eme," she said.

_So that's her name..._ I thought.

The dream went forward a few weeks, to the day I actually got to really talk to her.

I sat down in math class, and Eme was late.

"Sorry I'm late!" she shouted to the teacher, and took her seat next to me.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi." she said, pulling out her math book.

Then it went on to lunch.

I put an apple on my tray, and went to my seat with Gavin. I saw Eme sitting with her only friend, Mackenzie Dreson.

I nudged Will. "Hey, I'll see you later." I said, getting up. I walked over to Eme and Mackenzie's table. I saw she didn't have a tray. I pulled an apple off my tray, and sat it in front of her.

"Um, hello?" she asked, shoving the apple away.

"Eat it." I demanded, shoving the apple towards her again. Reluctantly, she took a bite, and nodded in agreement. She took another bite. She clutched her stomach, and ran across the cafeteria, into the woman's restroom. I got up and started to follow. Mackenzie put her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't follow," she said, "Just don't."

And then the dream went onto that night, where I first really understood who Eme was.

**Written by co-writer:**

I waited until Will went to sleep. I threw off the covers, and snuck out of the dorm. I was quietly sneaking around campus. I quietly made my way to the girls dorms. I went to the door and tried to open it. Locked. I felt like a creeper doing this, but I HAD to talk to Eme. I ran the perimeter of the building until I found her dorm. I knocked on the window, and she woke up. Her room-mate, who I think was Mackenzie, was still sound asleep. I looked over at her clock and saw the time. 1:38 am. I knocked on the window again. Eme got up and looked out.

She was wearing blue shorts with a blue top that I barely made out saying "One Day, Alto's will Rule the World... Until Then, we are Stuck Singing Harmony!"

"AJ, what are you doing? It's 1:40!" she shouted at me.

"I need to talk to you," I said.

She shrugged and stuck her legs out the window. I grabbed her waist and helped her on to the grass.

"Okay, tell me. What happened at lunch?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she replied "I have the stomach flu."

"Eme, how much do you weigh?"

"I don't know, 95?" she lied.

"Emerald Avoc! You don't eat anything! You can't weigh more that 70! Why are you doing this to yourself!" I demanded.

"I'm fine!" she yelled back

"Eme!"

"Fine!" she screamed "When I was growing up, my mom did shows at a bar. One night she came home pregnant and blamed me. She started to throw knifes and I ran. They took me to foster homes all over the place. I didn't speak for a month. They ran out of places to put me so they sent me here last year. They made fun of me and called me fat. I stopped eating for a while, and now every time I try, I throw it back up. So go ahead. Call me a freak who's going to die. Just like everybody else." She was sobbing at this point.

"Eme, I would never do that. You have to start eating again. Please?"

"Okay." she choked out.

"Now get some sleep."

She nodded and started for her window. I cupped my hands and she put her foot in the middle of it. She stepped back up.

"Oh, and Eme?"

"Yeah?" she responded.

"What's an alto?"

She rolled her eyes.

"So much to learn." she said, and I went back to my dorm.

**End of co-writer writing**

* * *

><p>I woke up, my mouth covered in drool.<p>

"Eme, may I see you out in the hallway for a minute?" our teacher, Mr. Narcissus, said, waving his head toward the door.

She had a confused look on her face, but she followed him out anyway. I couldn't help but follow, Will and Mackenzie also coming to see what was wrong. We walked out in time to see her being pushed back against the lockers... by Mr. Narcissus.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: So I'm going back and editing my chapters still, since so many of them were written by TeamPiper. I edited this chapter before, but I noticed a small grammar error and went back and corrected it, removed a lot of unnecessary italics, and stuff like that. Most of you probably won't notice it since it doesn't send notifications for just editing a chapter... <strong>


	2. The Awkward Moment You Kill Your Teacher

**A/N: SO glad you guys liked it! Co-written by TeamPiper.**

**Disclaimer: Please refer to chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter II: A Giant Dog Comes to the Rescue.<em>

**AJ's POV:**

_We walked out in time to see her being pushed back against the lockers... by Mr. Narcissus._

Mackenzie did a double take, and Will just stood there.

"Stay back," I said. "just in case." Mr. Narcissus bent over, arching his back. He began to change. His jacket turned into a lions coat, and he had a spiky tail now.

"Manticore!" Eme screamed, as he pushed her against the wall even harder than last time.

"Give it back!" he screamed, grabbing her shoulders. She had an incredulous look on her face, like, _Can you believe this guy?_ He kneed her in the chest, and she cried out in pain.  
>I fought the urge to run and help her. He hadn't noticed us yet, luckily.<p>

"Shut up!" Mackenzie yelled, and the water fountain down the hallway exploded. Mr. Narcissus looked to see the new problem. "Leave her alone!"

He looked at me and Mac and smiled viciously. "Children of the Big Three..." he said, letting go of Eme. She fell to the ground, clutching her stomach. "I would rather have you than this little half-blood."

Will ran over to her, avoiding our teachers flailing barbed scorpion tail. I did the most stupidest thing in my life: I charged straight toward our teacher. Mackenzie jumped on his back, but couldn't get a grip, and he threw her off. I attempted to fight him off. He threw me across the hallway. I blinked the yellow spots out of my eyes, and looked up. My teacher was standing above me, and I saw his tale thrust up for the kill... until I heard the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. I looked up, and saw Eme singing. She seemed to make the world stop rotating.

"_S__tamanta_!" she sang. **(Stamanta is Greek for "Stop")**

I saw the school nerd run through the hall, then yelp. "Tha... tha..." he looked ready to faint, then pulled a dagger out of thin air. **(This is a secondary character; he is only used for this chapter.) **The blade was triangle shaped and blue. Carved into the hilt was _Αλέξανδρος V,_ which I translated into Alexander the Fifth. He tossed the blade to me, and disappeared in a portal of darkness. I caught it.

I ran over to Mr. Narcissus and plunged my knife into his neck. With an agonized scream, he turned into a pile of sand, and something banged against the gym door, making me jump. After a few more hits, a huge dog stood in a pile of broken wood and metal. He (I assumed it was a 'he' before I saw what happened. He turned into a 17 or 18 year old.

He had brown hair, blue eyes, and was muscular. He was tan-ish, I guess, if you want to call it that.

"Aww..." he sighed. "I missed it?" Eme collapsed on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like it? Took a while to type, cause my internet messed up, my PC overheated, and my doc manager didn't save it. Review, and you get a cookie! (::) (::) (::)**


	3. Will Can Sound Like Eme? Seems Legit

**A/N: Alright, here it is! *Cheesy British Accent* Hullo Governor Robinson! In this chapter I have a reference from another book series. If you can find it, review what you think it is. First to get it wins... nothing! Co-written with TeamPiper. This is ten years post TLO. I Effie Trinketing loved The Hunger Games Movie!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly... *Sigh* do not own Camp-Half-Blood. Or Snickers. Or Jar of Hearts.**

_III: Trust Falls, Imitations, and Snickers_

* * *

><p><strong>AJ's POV:<strong>

I ran over to Eme, trying to but the bad thoughts to the back of my head. They wouldn't help me concentrate. "Eme!" I called out repeatedly, but she never responded. Her breath was shallow and hollow, making her face wince every time she breathed.

"Sorry if I killed your girlfriend," the mysterious dude said, paling as he walked toward us, taking Eme's form in.

"We're just friends!" I immediately shouted back but ignored him, turning back toward Eme. I shook her again, but no response. I checked her pulse. Nothing. Will and Mac came over to the spot where she was on the ground. In a moment of panic, I smashed my lips onto hers, and began mouth-to-mouth. After about five minutes of that, she began to come to. Her eyes fluttered open. They were warily looking up at me.

"AJ?" she squeaked out. I helped her up. She stood up shakily but managed to stand straight without a problem.

"Can you stay up by yourself?" I asked, just to be sure, beginning to unwrap my arms from around her waist. She immediately fell into Will's arms, like a trust fall, and I realized I was getting jealous. No time for that, I silently reminded myself, we've got more important things to attend to.

"So you...?" I pointed to the guy that came to the rescue. "Who are you, and why did you come to our rescue?" I felt that he knew what was going on, considering he had thrown a dagger but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to trust him.

"Well, my name is Ray Jones, I'm the son of Hephaestus, and I came to your rescue because…" He paused, unsure of how to place his words. "-your demigods. You need to be in the custody of Camp-Half-Blood. I am part hell-hound, but I'll explain that on the way-"

I cut him off, saying "What, are you kidnapping us?"

"No," Ray said, chuckling slightly. "If you knew what was to come, you would want to go there too." Ray gestured for us to follow him. We walked down that hall and finally out of the school, towards Rays... car. A brilliant gold Mustang.

"I call shotgun!" I immediately shouted, jumping in the seat. Mac helped Eme into the backseat, and Will sat on the edge.

"So..." Will said. "Why are you part dog- or hell-hound, whatever?"

"Well, you see..." Ray began. "During the second Titan war- 10 years ago- I was a test subject, forced to work for Kronos. I was experimented on, and they mixed my DNA with that of a hell-hound, and I was never used, because by the time I was finished fusing with the hell-hound, Kronos had been defeated. I don't leave the pack much unless Chiron-"

"Chiron?" Eme asked, interrupting him hurriedly. "Isn't he like the trainer of Achilles or something?"

"Yes," he continued, gritting his teeth. "-he has a message or rescue mission he needs me for."

"If we're demigods," I said, still taking this in, "I wonder who our parents are."

"List me some of your talents." Ray said, starting the mustang and quickly backing out of the school parking lot. We were on the highway in minutes, speeding down the road, weaving in and out of cars.

"I can turn my eyes back into my head!" Mac said, obviously proud by the sound in her voice. I shivered. I just hope she doesn't, I thought, it's sorta gross.

"I can do a killer Eme impression!" Will said, and I knew what was coming, because I'd heard it before.

"Oh really? Lets hear it." Eme said, turning slightly to face Will. Her face held a bemused expression.

In a falsetto voice, Gavin said: "I'm Eme Avoc! Pronounced Emmy! Spelled E-M-E, dimwit! Go altos! We will rule the world someday, to bad we're stuck singing harmony!" He began singing _Jar of Hearts_, and I plugged my ears. This received him a red hand print on his face.

"What can you do?" Ray pointed to Eme. She sat there for a moment, thinking until her face brightened.

"Well," she began. "I can tie a cherry tail in a knot with my tongue in my mouth!" I never knew that, man, I was learning all kinds of things today.

"What about you?" Ray pointed to me.

I thought, and then it came to me "I once ate nine Snicker bars in one sitting! That was a new record!"

We were all cracking up letting laughs fly... Until I pointed to a sign that said, "Welcome to Camp Half Blood! Keeping Young Heroes (Mostly) Safe From Harm For Over Three Millennia!" Well, that's comforting.

It got dead quiet as we pulled in, with people with various weapons watching us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My favorite YouTube video: (Remove spaces) http: / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = s 6 d 9 _ a v 3 v i w**

**Review, and you get a fresh batch of cookies! (::)**

**Review, and you get a fresh batch of cookies! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	4. Oh My Gods A Prophecy Is Given!

**Nothing interesting to say! I am a Directioner now! Expect to see their songs in my stories now!**

**Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1. Parts of this chapter were scattered around and written by me and TeamPiper.**

**AJ's POV:**

****_IIII: Campfires? Songs? Seriously?_

We pulled into Camp, hundreds of eyes fixed on us as we stepped out of the Mustang. I could tell we were all nervous, because Mac's knees were shaking, with Eme as an acseption. She's always on a natural sugar high.

"Who are they?" someone shouted from the crowd as we walked towards something Ray called 'The Big House.'

"But," I said. "Isn't the Big House where the criminals live? We're not criminals!" A smile tinted on the edge of Ray's lips.

"No, you're not in trouble. This Big House is different. Trust me." He led us up the porch, which curled all around the house, and overlooked the Long Island Sound. I knew this from Geography back home, at school. The ocean was a shining blue-green, with the white foam, and I could feel all my fears running away from me.

He led us inside the front door, through a hallway, and when we hit the living room, I almost lost my cool. On the wall, a leopard's head was snarling at me. I mean, actually making noises! I jumped behind Ray.

"Wha... what is that?" I practically screamed, making Will and Eme laugh at me.

"Oh, that?" he asked, pointing to the leopard. I nodded. "Oh, that is Seymour! He's Mr. D's pet!"

"It's so cute!" Eme told Ray, obviously excited.

"Pet? You call that a pet?" I said, stunned.

"Yes." Ray said, nodding. "He loves Snausages, too!" He must have gone crazy, or been bonked on the head, or something. "Well, time to meet the Camp Director!"

He led us into an office with different pictures on the wall, and a middle-aged man with brown hair, a thinning beard, and a tweed jacket, sitting at a desk.

"Ah!" he beamed. "Ray, you have come back from your mission successfully, I see!" He stood up, and what I saw, I almost fainted. When he stood up, he didn't look normal. First of all, he stood about the height of two men, and second of all, he had the- I really don't know what it is called; it'll be backside- the backside of a horse that was white. "Now, what are your names?"

"I'm Alexander Jones." I said, moving my bangs out of my eyes. "Though I prefer AJ."

"I'm Mackenzie Dreson." Mac said. "But a lot of people call me Mac"

"I'm Gavin Williams. But I go by Will.." Will said.

"And I am Eme Avoc!" Eme said, oh, so, happily. I thought she was stopping there, but she was Eme. She continued with "Well, actually it's Emerald. But can you see me being called Emerald? It's just WAAAAAY to formal for me. I use to hate my name. First of all, people would call me E-me, which I HATED, or they would spell it E-M-M-Y. Also, My cousins all have cool names: Eden, is a beautiful garden, Isabelle and Elizabeth are just pretty names, and Ireland is this AMAZING country, and Emerald: a rock. But it's a pretty rock, so it's okay! But Emerald Jo Avoc-"

"Eme! Your making my ears bleed!" Will yelled.

"Shuting up now." Eme said, looking a little embarrassed.

"Well, Ray, will you show these demigods around camp?" Chiron asked, and I got the feeling I would get to like him.

We walked through camp. First he showed us the cabins: 20 medium sized buildings, all different somehow. I spotted one that had a roof of grass with tomato vines growing up the sides. Another one was purple with grape vines growing up the sides.

"Lets go to the lake." Ray said, looking at a girl through a window in a pink cabin. She waved to him, and he blushed, waving back. He turned to us. "Well? Come on! Lets go to the lake!"

The lake was a light blue, with five docks, a canoe docked at each. Under the water, several feet down, a bunch of teenagers sat cross-legged, making baskets. I quickly shoved it off, then began walking to a hill with different buildings, and a sign labeled "Temple Hill."

As we walked, I looked as a symbol appeared above Will's head: Crossed spears, illuminated in red light.

"Wha?" he said, bobbing around, the symbol following.

"Hail, Gavin Williams, son of Ares, god of war, and battle lust." Ray said, leading us toward the assortment of cabins.

We stopped at a blood-red cabin, with an assortment of weapons, mines, and guns laying around the stone foundation. Inside, a bunch of teenagers were arm wrestling, giving each other head-locks, and blasting rock and heavy metal music.

"Ares cabin?" Ray said, pointing a remote to a boombox. "Meet your new cabin-mate, Will." A bunch of guys walked over, clapped him on the back, and took him to a bunk. We walked over to the hearth, and Ray, Eme, and I sat down around it.

"So. His father is Ares? Cool." I said lightly. I was a little jealous. I had always admired Ares, because he was tough.

Ray could tell we were all a little bumed about not getting claimed, so he asked us who we had left. Eme's face immediately fell. She went from '_Eme Avoc! The happy, optimistic girl'_ to _'Emerald Jo Avoc. The depressed anorexic girl'_that I first met.

"I have my mom." Mac said, not noticing Eme's mood swing.

"Same here." I said.

"A woman gave birth to me and raised me." Eme said, them under her breath she whispered "But she will never be my mom,"

I figured she would be upset for a few days, because she seemed like she wanted to crawl in a hole and die. But then she snapped back to her normal, talkative, Eme like ways. Bi-polar much? Don't get me wrong, I still really liked Eme, but I had no idea what just happened. I decided to forget about it, and focus on this super cool camp.

We were sitting around the camp fire, and singing songs. I sat at the 'unclaimed' section with Eme and Mac. We saw Will sitting with his new brothers and sisters looking happy.

Ray had given us an _AMAZING_ tour. We were all smiling through out the whole thing. I don't want to boar you with details about how we tried each sport, and sucked at most of them. However, Mac and I were great swimmers and Eme picked up on archery right away. She had been over joyed when she found a bow and arrow in the weapon cabin. She picked it up and almost screamed. In the bow, **Άλτο**was engraved into it. She knew that it said "Alto." It turned into a ring when she wasn't using it.

Mac was yet to choose her weapon. I had my knife. I looked at its triangular blade, it's blue texture, and the carving in the hilt: _Alexander V _on one side, a small dolphin on the other.

_Oh, if only I paid attention in Greek Mythology class, _I thought solemnly. _I would know who you were, dad._

Finally, the sing-a-long was over and Chiron came up with a serious face.

"Campers!" Chiron stamped his hoof on the stone of the hearth. "I seriously regret to inform you that the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, weapons' have been stolen. A quest must be issued! Any takers?"

Silence. That was all in the air.

"We need some body!" Chiron pleaded.

"I-I-I will." I spat out nervously.

"I'm sorry, but you have to have been claimed to be on a quest."

I sat down, embarrassed. Just then Rachel, our adult oracle, stood up and said:

**Prophecy written by TeamPiper:  
><strong>  
><em>"Five shall go different places, to find three symbols of power,<em>

_New challenges erupt each and every hour,_

_One with the hounds, and children of the sea,_

_Son of war and blood, will become one with thee,_

_But the daughter of song will be hurt the most,_

_She will suffer, by becoming the host,_

**Prophecy part written by me:**

_Finding lightning in a cave of lore,_

_Finding water in a cave of doors,_

_And find darkness at Deaths Door."_

and she collapsed.

Then, chaos broke out. People started yelling at each other, and I saw a few Hermes kids betting on who would be the children on this quest.

"Wait, but Percy doesn't go to camp anymore, what children of Poseidon?" a kid under the Hephaestus banner asked.

"I don't know, we will just have to wait." Chiron shouted.

Then, I saw a bright light out of my perethical vision. I turned to see Eme with a golden lyre over her head.

"All hail, Emerald Jo Avoc," Chiron said, just like Ray had. "daughter of Apollo, god of poetry, medicine, and music"

Eme looked stunned. It had just accorded to me: does she have stage fright?

"Like this chick can be a daughter of Apollo," a girl snarled, "can she even play an interment? Sing?"

"Caroline," Chiron snapped. "just let it be."

"Let her answer," Caroline sneered. "can you?"

Eme stuttered "I-uh, can't play an interment very well. And I, um, for sure can't sing"

I wanted to stand up for her. True, I had only heard her sing once, but I knew she was good. She always stayed first chair, first voilin in orchestra. She was cutting herself short.

"That's what I thought," Caroline snarled.

After watching Eme being shuttled of to her new cabin, I walk with Mac back to the Hermes cabin.

We both crashed, wondering what would happen tomorrow.

**A/N: Of course, they will decipher the prophecy in the next chapter. Obvious much? R&R! Will try to update ASAP! **


	5. Son and Daughter of Same God? Cool

**Nothing interesting to put here! So... Vas happenin'? (1Direction catchphrase baby! A guy Directioner. You see something new everyday, huh?) Any other guy Directioners out there?**

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter I**

**AJ's POV:**

I woke up and flipped the sheets off my bed in the Hermes cabin. I looked over to the next bunk and saw Mac rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Where-?" She began, probably remembering the change in location from yesterday. "Oh. That's right." She let out a small smile, and I chuckled slightly. I ran to the bathroom, and undressed. I stood in the shower, just soaking in the warmth of the water. I washed the dirt off my bangs, and my blue tint started falling out of my hair, making a puddle on the shower floor. I stepped out and quickly got dressed. I consider fixing my hair, but leave it messy, in a bad boy style.

I came out and saw Mac's bright sea green eyes glare at me. Her brown hair went down a little bit past her shoulders.

"Ready?" she asked me.

"Oh, yeah!" I told her.

I remember when Eme had dragged me to go see Mac's first swim meet at school. Her personality had totally morphed. She was so competative, compared to her normall funny self. Mac was for sure someone you wanted on your team for anything.

We started up to the pavilion, and I stayed a few steps a head of her, to make her mad. Then I remembered something.

"Mac, I forgot my knife. I'll be right back," I said.

"M'kay!" she said, continuing to walk up.

I sprinted down to the Hermes cabin. I stepped inside, and grabbed my blade. As I walked back up the hill, I passed the Apollo cabin. I heard a faint sound of a ukelele. I walked closer and looked through a little hole in the cabin. I saw Eme sitting there with a ukelele, with her hair pulled into a high messy ponytail.

She was a good ukelele player, even though it was a bit hard to tell if she was good or not. I also noticed that none of the other Apollo kids were there. Then, her voice echoed off the walls and I heard her sing:

**Song written by TeamPiper, as, unfortunately, I can not sing/write songs; I prefer painting/drawing:  
><strong>  
><em>"Fight these tears, just don't let them fall<em>  
><em>Can't think I'm falling, cause he's got it all<em>  
><em>Fade to the back<em>  
><em>Get back on the track<em>

_Life is life you can't controll it_  
><em>Your just some girl, so let's call it quits<em>  
><em>Can't show who you are<em>  
><em>Never be his star <em>

_But I've fallin hard."_

She put up the ukelele, and walked out the cabin. I ran away, to make it look like I hadn't been listening to her sing the whole time.

"Hey AJ!" she said as she saw me.

"Sup Eme?" I said.

"The sky," she said sarcastically.

"Real original."

We walked and talked until we reached the top. She went to go sit with the Apollo's and I took a set next to Mac. Through out breakfast, I wondered who Eme liked. That song was an original, I could tell.

The rest of the day went by so slowly. We all (Me, Mac, Eme, and Will) had to do a bunch of stuff to find out what we were good at. Eme had a knack for archery, but not so much sword fighting. When I was up against her, she held it upside down.

Will was a fighter. He took down anything. Not so much a swimmer. I feel bad for that fish...

Mac finally found her weapon(s)! They were shel earrings that turned into a sword ans spear. I still beat her at sword fighting though.

I was good at two things: sword fighting and swimming. Although, Mac beat me by four seconds for swimming.

By the end of the day, we were all pooped. I sat by Mac, and we both stuffed our faces with food. Then, the room fell silent, and every body started at Mac and I. Then I heard it:

"All hail, Mackenzie Dreson and Alexander Jacobs. Son and daughter of Poseidon, the god of the sea, and father of horses, the Earthshaker." Chiron said, and the whole camp stood up, and neiled before us.

**OK! This will be a series, the Chaos Trilogy ;). R&R for the next chapter!**


	6. Lots To Learn Bout A Daughter of Apollo

**So so so so SO sorry I disappeared! I just finished my best story, Camp Half Titan, and I have chapter 2 of the sequel already written out! (Not a sequel to this story; to the Camp Half Titan one) I will try to be more active on this story now, I swear! I deleted all my SYOC's, contests, and sucky stories! **

**D: Never owned it, never will.**

******AJ's POV**

Whoa. Just whoa. Was I just claimed by Poseidon? People kept staring at Mac and I, as if thinking that we were freaks.

"AJ, Mac." Chiron said, pulling me out of my trance "Can I see you in my office?"

I stood up, and looked at Will. He looked up at me and grinned like a mainiac. Then I looked at Ray, and he gave me a smile of encouragement. I tried to lock eyes with Eme, but she seemed interested in what her pice of pizza was doing, so I went on.

"I think it is clear that you two are in the prophesy." Chiron told us.

"Yeah, but what do we do?" Mac asked, confused.

"Well, who is leading the quest?"

I felt like I needed to. I did volunteer, right. Mac apparently had other ideas.

"I am." we said in unison.

This wouldn't end well, I thought. Mac was competative, more so than most.

"I think I would be best." Mac said calmly.

"No, I would. Chiron, I will lead it."

"No," she said sternly "I'm going to."

"No!"

"Why not!"

"Because your a girl!"

"Oh you did _NOT_ just go there!" She waves her finger at me.

"Quiet!" Chiron snapped. "How about you both lead it?"

"Fine." we said together and sat down in some chairs.

"So who else comes?" Mac asked.

"Well, look at the prophesy." he started "One with the hounds-"

"Has to be Ray, right?" I asked.

"Right." he stated.

"And, son of blood and war?" Mac asked.

"Probably Will."

"And daughter of song-" I started, then it hit me. Eme's dad was Apollo. But the daughter of song, in accordance with the prophecy, will be hurt the most.

"Eme?" Mac questioned.

"Not Eme!" I said, louder than I hopped.

"It can be any other Apollo camper." Chiron reminded us "It could be Caroline-"

"No!" we said. Anybody but Caroline.

"Let's ask Ray and Will." Mac recommended "To see what they think."

I walked out of the office to see Will with his head pressed against the door. Ray was standing nearby, acting innocent.

"Williams, Jones, in here now!" I commanded. I wasn't much of a commander, but it made me feel cool.

We quickly filled them in on the quest, and they agreeded to come. Then we brought up Eme.

"Well, we can't just leave her here!" Will said.

"Yeah, but she will be hurt the most." Ray reminded him.

"All I know is this:" Will started. "One, it says that she will be hurt the most, but we don't know what that means. Two, Eme has a ton of advantages over most of the other Apollo campers. And three, she's kind of bipolar and would kill us if we didn't ask her to come"

Well, I couldn't argue with that.

"Okay, we can take Eme. We just have to watch out for her, okay?" Mac said.

"But," I added "don't tell her we are looking out for her because then she would start to cry thinking that she is the weak link. Agreed?"

"Agreed." they all said.

"Okay. I'll go get Eme."

**LINE BREAK**

I jogged up to the Apollo cabin and knocked on the door. I stared into sky blue eyes, surrounded by pale skin with almost white blonde hair surrounding her face.

"Caroline." I started "Can I talk to Eme?"

"Why?" she asked, batting her eyes.

"I needed to talk to her about the quest." I responded, not looking her in the eye. She may be a daughter of Apollo, but she looked like a miniature Aphrodite.

"Why her?" she asked, snarling "She can't do anything. I could help you! Watch this" then, she belted a high E with a perfect vabrato, making me want to do anything she said. I quickly snapped out of it.

"Just let me see Eme," I demanded.

"Fine," she pouted. I waited for a few seconds, and then Eme stepped out.

"Hey Eme!" I said "Whats up?"

"Teen pregnancy rates," she responded. Leave it to Eme to say something like that.

"Haha," I sarcasticly said "how are you?"

"I'm fine! I really like my cabin! But not Caroline. She reminds me of Annie from school. A Pop. They annoy me. You know what else annoyes me? People who wear shorty shorts to school. They might as well be walking around in denim underwear. Gross thought! Something else that's gross is when Èponine dies in Les Miserables. There was so much blood! She's my dream role though. But the saddest death in that show is Gavroche's. Now that I think about it, Gavroche sounds like a German potato salad. You know like if we were going to a picnic it would be like 'You bring the brownies, I'll bring the Gavroche'. I think the term brownie is racist, you know? Maybe we should call them brunetties. One time-"

"Eme, will you go on the quest with me!" I yelled.

"Yes!" she squealed. She ran in her cabin with out another word.

And to be honest, I have no idea what the heck she just said. I'll never understand the mind of and Eme.

**So, this was written by TeamPiper. *Hits my head* Writers block got the best of me. *Slumps in chair***

**R&R Please. **


	7. Just Get on The Darn Boat

**^-^ I love you all! So much! Its true! You all inspire me! *Sigh* But I have writers block DX TeamPiper wrote this chapter. I've been so active on my story Camp Half Titan which I completed, and All For One, its sequel. *BTW: Check out my UPCOMING STORIES section on my profile!***

**D: I so own PJO**

***Rick walks in* What did you say?**

**I don't own PJO.**

**AJ's POV: (I use AJ in two of my stories with different last names, so if I mess up on the last name, just PM me. I'll fix it) TeamPiper wrote it all.**

I woke up after a nearly sleepless night. I looked around the cabin. I saw Mac crashed out of a bunk beside a fountain, with her bags already packed and perfect. I got up, and shoved all my stuff into a bag and hopped for the best.

I hear a knock on the door. I see Will standing there, and I nod to him. He pushes open the door, and it makes a loud creeking noise. Mac imminently wakes up, and screams "Why the heck is Will in here!". I sigh, and roll my eyes.

"You guys ready for this quest?" Will asks.

"Heck yeah I am!" I respond.

We grab our bags, and head up the hill. Eme is already there, and bouncing with excitement. Ray is standing with his back up against a tree, trying to block out whatever Eme was saying.

Fun fact about AJ: I'm a good lip reader. I could tell what Eme was saying, even though I couldn't hear her. She was going off about her dream show _'Les Miserables'_. Her dream role is Èponine. I only know this because she made me watch it one night. I hear her talk about this show all the time. I had an edge of sympathy for Ray.

Then I noticed something, that gave me a whole new level of respect for him: he had his earphones in, and was listening to music, instead of Eme ranting. This kid was a genius.

"AJ!" Eme yells from the top of the hill. "I'm so exicted! This will be so fun and-" I zoned her out for the next few minutes. I didn't want to sit through another 'Then Javert killed himself' lecture.

We hiked down the hill and got on a bus to the harbor. Yes, we decided to take a cruise ship to Rome where we decided was our first destination. Also, Mac and I had crazy water powers, so it would be fine. After about 7.34 minutes, Eme put her earphones in and listened to music.

I stared out the thick glass keeping me from the out side world, and my eyes shifted across the different shades of green, high up in the leaves. About 20 minuets later, we had reached the harbor, and there was a mob of people swarming the Titanic of this century.

We quickly grabbed our bags, and started to walk up the ramp into the RMS Avain (which I thought was a stupid name because Avain is just a fancy word for bird). Suddenly, Eme came to a direct halt.

"Eme? Why'd you stop?" Ray asked her. I got a good look at her face. She looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"I-I-I can't get on this ship." she whispers.

"Eme, you have to get on." Will says back.

"I can't!" she screams. Wow. Why was Eme so afraid?

"Eme! Get on the ship, or I will pick you up and carry you on!" Ray demanded.

"No!" Eme cried. She really didn't want to get on. Well, Ray kept his promise. He walked up to her, grabbed her waist, held her small body under his arm, and took her on the boat. She screamed the whole time, but nobody noticed her.

_Why would she not want to get on?_ I wonder to myself. I guess I will find out soon enough.

**Wow! I reread that and found it to be really good. About my second longest chapter (Minus the first chapter. Longest)**

**I am hoping that this gets 300 reviews. I am a big dreamer. This will be about 30 chapters hopefully. Bye now.**

**~PerseusSlayerOfMedusa**


	8. Not The Titanic All Over Again

**AJ's POV:**

If I had to describe the RMS Avain in one word it world be this: OHMYGODSSOFLIPPINGAMAZING! See, that's a word. I don't know why Eme ever doubted this boat, it was to perfect. Of course, it would tragically crash down on us soon, but who cares! We're on vacation (kind of!)

Eme was still shaky, but had fun.

Will, Ray, and I shared a room, and Mac and Eme shared another (To reduce prices of course.)

We were living it up on that boat! We had gotten in trouble for doing stupid things so many times I lost count... Each morning we all did our own thing: Will and I went to the gym, Mac did laps in the pool, Ray ran around the track, and Eme stayed in her room working on her music. Yes, she managed to sneak her ukulele on board.

We would all meet up for lunch, and then do random things around the ship. I had no idea how we weren't getting attacked by monsters, but we remained fine. It wasn't the monsters that took us down.

After about 5 nights, we were almost in Rome. It was about midnight when she ship took a sudden lurch. I sat up, and noticed that Will and Ray were both asleep.

"Guys, did you feel that?" I asked them.

"Feel what?" Ray mumbled, still half asleep.

"The boat, did it just-?"

"I think it did." Will interrupted. "Let's go check on Mac,"

"And Eme," I added.

"Yeah, her too,"

The three of us go up and ran down the hall, and into Mac and Eme's room. Mac was already awake. Eme was crashed out.

"Did you feel that?" Mac whispered.

"Yeah, what do we do?" I asked her.

"Okay: me, AJ, and Ray will go upstairs and ask what happened. Will, you stay here and make sure Eme doesn't do anything stupid, which we all know she would."

We all agreed, and I went upstairs.

We ran around on the top deck for a while, until we found the captain pacing the ship.

"What was that?" Ray asked him.

The captain looked nervous "The ship is going down," he said, obviously trying to keep calm.

We all ran to the back of the boat and Mac and I tried to use our powers to keep the boat up. No use. By now, other passengers had been in panic mode trying to get on a life boat.

Right then, we heard an ear piercing scream from the lower deck, where the water was starting to flood in.**  
><strong>

**So a cliffhanger. All written by TeamPiper. Ever since Summer Vacation, I've dedicated free time to hunting, and climbing trees instead of writing.  
>Well, I'm going to try to work on the next one.<strong>


	9. We're In Deep Doodoo! Well water

**AJ's POV:**

I could feel the water slowly rising up. Our cabins were on the lowest deck, so I knew it was even higher down there. I could still hear Eme's scream ripple through my head. Maybe this is how she would be hurt the most. And it would be all my fault.

"Somebody help him!" I heard her scream. "Ray, Mac, AJ, anybody!" her voice sounded so desprate, like this was the only thing that mattered.

As we got to the second deck, it was knee deep in water. I could tell that Ray would have a hard time getting through this.

"Ray, get off the boat." I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, we might loose Eme and Will, and we can't do it with just me and Mac!" I said. It was when I said it that I realized: we might loose Eme and Will. I couldn't loose all three of them.

"Okay." he agreed, and ran to the top deck.

Mac and I were knee deep, and the water was freezing. We charged through it, and then we finally hit the lowest deck. Now the water was up to out stomach. I heard a faint voice singing in the back. I didn't know what was going on, but Eme was trying to make it better.

She sang "You gotta wake up, and see the stars. And hold on, don't let go of what you are. Don't die on my now, because I'll never know how. Just how it's done."

"Eme!" I yelled out.

"AJ!" she yelled desperately.

I finally saw her blonde hair through the cabin door. Mac and I swam up to it, and crawled through the door.

"Eme, are you okay?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine but Will isn't. When the water broke through, something hit him hard in the head. He's been unconscious for a while. That's why I was yelling. I can't pull him up the stairs. I've been singing a song to see if he would wake up, but he won't!"

Just then, the pot hole burst open, and within 10 seconds, we were submerdged in water.

**Written by TeamPiper also. I've gotten worse at writing. I do really good on All For One, so I am trying to take a mini break from that so I can work on this.**


	10. Gone In The Waves

**Sorry I disappeared lately. I have been really active with my eyelids shut X3 I sleep a lot in the summer. Sorry. And my role play also. My excuses suck, I know. But our insights on my Peeta Mellark Facebook page have gone down. LOW. So my list of terrible excuses = Complete.**

**Disc.: Don't own it still -_-**

**AJ's POV -**

**Written by TeamPiper:  
><strong>  
>Oh gods, oh gods, OH GODS! This boat is going down. And <em>fast<em>. Come on AJ, think! Will is unconscious, and Eme can't breath underwater. I could tell that she could easly die from this, but she has the lungs of a singer, so she might last a bit longer. She's a strong swimmer, but no one could swim out of a whirlpool.

I look over at Mac, and exchange a few thoughts with her. (Messed up child of Poseidon thing I guess...)

_I'll take Eme and let her get air,_ she says. _You take Will_.

I swim over to him and hike him up over my shoulder, and started swimming through the door.

I saw Mac point to a little hole in the wall. Eme looked a little afraid, but swam up in that direction. Mac nodded to me, as if to say 'We're fine'. Good. That's one thing off my plate. Now, I just needed to get Will out of here.

**Mai writing: **

With Will over my shoulder, I start swimming to the door.

Will was getting heavier, and the water surrounding us did not help with that much.

I slick Will off my shoulder, and through the tiny slot in the door, then quickly swim behind me.

When we finally swim out into air, Will collapses on the wooden ground, coughing out water and getting air.

"Thanks, AJ." he sputters out.

"No problem." I say. "That's what friends are for, right?" he smiles and nods.

After quickly running to the center of the boat, I see Ray waving frantically towards us, on a lifeboat.

"Guys! Over here!" he waves a bit more frantically this time.

We run over there, Will's arm tossed over my neck.

We quickly heave Will on board, then I climb on.

"Have you seen the girls?" Ray asks, his eyes darting frantically back and forth.

"No..." I say. "Mac took Eme, and we don't know where they are."

That's when we see two heads pop up in the distance, Mac and Eme. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank the gods," Ray says as he helps them on board.

I realize the water is up to the lifeboat part, so I snatch my knife out and start sawing at a rope. Thank God this has a serrated blade.

The lifeboat falls lightly, and we start paddling.

"Hey AJ?" Ray gets my attention. "Think you could use some of your Poseidon powers and get us away from the boat? That would pull us down like a sinkhole if we're too close."

"Um... okay?" I say with a confused hint in my voice.

_Think about swimming. Watching Mac swim. Cheering her on at her competitions. Think._

With that on my mind, Mac and Ray paddling the oars, and the domain of my father around us, we start moving away from the wreckage.

As the RMS Avain sinks beneath the waves in the distance, Eme says, "I don't know how... but I knew that was going to happen."

**YAY! Sorry! Had to get that out! XD I have not been writing lately, sorry!  
>Songs that inspired me to writeI listened to while writing: Hometown Glory, I'll Be Waiting, Don't You Remember, Turning Tables, and Set Fire to the Rain. All by Adele.**

**I listen to this when I can't write... and it helps me.**

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?  
><strong>

**Review system: 5-6 reviews = Update in like 3 days? **

**6-10 Reviews = update tomorrow! **

**11+ = Update tonight! (Not likely possible...) **

**REVIEW! X3**


	11. Just Like Les Miserables

**YAY! I did NOT expect to get that many reviews! Hopefully we can get to 90 reviews? ;) And what do you think of the cover of this story? Its a Chaos arrow, like darkness spreading in all directions.**

**Disc: I still do not own PJO -.-**

**AJ's POV: **

"What did you mean by 'I knew that was going to happen?'" I ask a half-way conscious Eme.

"I don't know... I just knew. That's why I didn't want to get on the RMS Avain." she says.

Ray turns around to look at us. "Maybe its cause your a daughter of Apollo, god of prophecy." he suggests. "The art of seeing into the future?"

"Maybe..." she says. "This reminds me so much of Les Mis." I groan.

"Completely addicted." I mutter under my breath.

"I heard that," Eme says.

"How is this anything like Les Mis?" Mac asks her.

"I'm not sure, it just does. Now I want to watch Les Mis! They have this cool turn table that spins and stuff, and when I was 8, I got to be little Cosette and it was so fun! But, I still want to be Eponine. You know-" she is interupteed by Ray saying,

"Anybody have any idea what she just said?"

"Nope." I say. "Lets sleep in shifts. I'll take first watch."

Mac positions herself under one of the seats with a blanket, and Eme curls up at the back of the lifeboat.

Will, I can't tell if he's sleeping or just looking at the sky, and Ray continues paddling.

Thinky. The only word to describe the rest of the night.

_Eme likes me... right? I like her... right? She isn't the right girl for me. We're so different. Shes into theater and Les Mis... I'm into Adele and basketball... Maybe I just need to let this work itself out, not try to tamper with my love life._

Something startles me out of my thoughts, Eme coughing, and throwing her blanket to the side.

She climbs up on the seat next to me.

"What's up?" I ask, and wait for the sarcastic remark.

"Gas prices." she shrugs.

I roll my eyes. "Normal response."

"I'm a normal person. Not." she laughs lightly, making me laugh.

"So how do you like the quest so far?"

"Honestly?" she asks. I nod. "It sucks. The first day, the ship we were on sinks. Of-freaking-course."

"Seems legit... for a bunch of demigods." she smiles at me. "You know when we get to Rome, we will have to be more aware of our surroundings."

"Why?"

"Cause we're gonna be in Rome, the home of the Roman gods."

"Ahh..." she sighs.

I yawn. "You need some sleep, AJ." she says.

"I will... but first..." I lean in and plant my lips on hers. She seems taken aback.

As we pulled back, I hear Eme murmur something to herself "This is how it's like Les Mis. Now I just wait for a Cosette to come in, and it's all gone."

**I'm getting meaner and meaner with cliffhangers :P**

**Like? Hate? Tell me your opinions.**

**Songs inspired writing: Rolling in the Deep live at the Royal Albert Hall, Rolling in the Deep live at the Grammy's 2012, Rumor Has It live at the Royal Albert Hall, I'll Be Waiting live at the RAH.**

**:3 I listen to too much Adele but it makes me happy. REVIEW SYSTEM!:  
><strong>

**5-6 reviews = Update in like 3 days?**

**6-10 Reviews = update tomorrow**

**11+ = Update tonight! (Not likely possible...)**

**And if you want (Got the idea from TeamPiper) **

**So, I've been writing for a while... and I think the fans need to get to know me... so Q&A. Ask personal questions, random questions, questions about my stories, upcoming stories, etc.**

**Bai for now! ;) I want to update tomorrow again, so review.**


	12. To The Rescue Once Again

**Back again! 8D**

***PLEASE READ!* We're at 90 reviews! So the person to submit my 2nd ever received 100th review will get:  
>A shout out if they are a logged in user, or too lazy to log in.<br>A spoiler to this, if they want it!  
>Or if they don't want the spoiler: A one-shot dedicated to them, whatever category they want. PLEASE leave it in-between Hunger Games or PJO. I don't work with Harry Potter or Maximum Ride yet. You get to choose the setting, etc. <strong>

**AJ's POV:**

**(Written by TeamPiper; I had to go to the hospital yesterday, so she wrote it. Thanks!) **

I woke up to the bright Italin sunlight burning my eyes. I slowly rose up, and looked around to see what everybody was doing. Mac and Ray were making a plan for what happened when we got to where ever we were going, Will was paddling us, and Eme was twirling her paddle around like a paton.

I looked far into the distance, and saw something.

"Land!" I yelled out. Judging by my calculations, that was Venice Italy. We went down in the Adriatic sea, and we were at 13 degrees East Longitude and 45 degrees North Latitude. Don't ask why I knew that.

Everybody's heads turned to the direction of my finger. It was pretty far away, but it ment we could get off this boat.

"Okay," I ask Ray and Mac. "What's the game plan?"

"Well" Mac starts "First, we get to Venice, crash in a hotel, the next day get on a train to Rome, and then wing it"

"Decent plan" Ray says.

Now, trust me. I don't want to bore you with the details. Basiclly, it was 'Row! Row' for about 12 hours. We would've gotten there in 11, but around noon, Eme fell in trying to communicate with the fist. It took us about 45 minutes to explain to her that only Mac and I can talk to fish, and 15 to get her back in the boat.

So, we finally got to the Venice canals around what I was guessing 11 at night. Then, something happened that would change my life.

I looked around the canals, and saw a girl about our age running from a man. I couldn't tell anything about him or her, because it was so dark. But, I could tell she was running from him.

The rest of the gang saw this too. We all started to watch.

The girl reached the canals, and stopped. She almost fell in. The man came up behind her, and she begged for him to stop. But, it didn't work. He grabbed her around the waist, and threw her into the canals.

The girl started to scream, as the man ran away.

"Help me!" she screamed. Mac looked at me, alarmed. "Please! I ca-can't swim!"

Before I heard anything else, I was in the water swimming as fast as I could.

**TEAMPIPER AN: Hey y'all! How's life? So, I wrote this chapter so PSOM could get it up by tonight. Your welcome! I think... But, just wondering who is your favorite character in this? Bye!**

**REVIEW SYSTEM!:**

**5-6 reviews = Update in like 3 days?**

**6-10 Reviews = update tomorrow**

**11+ = Update tonight! (Not likely possible...)**

**So, I've been writing for a while... and I think the fans need to get to know me... so Q&A. Ask personal questions, random questions, questions about my stories, upcoming stories, etc.**

**QUESTIONS&ANSWERS:  
><strong>

**Do you have any idea what I mean when I have Eme talk about Les Mis? -TeamPiper**

**A: No... not really. It takes me a bit to process it. **

**Q: Do you like toast, spaghetti, and/or tacos? -Nanu Kitty**

**A: YES! X3 All of them actually. It takes a bit to get over the crunchiness of the toast and tacos, but oh well. XD**

**Q: Whats your middle name? -Nanu Kitty**

**A: Paul. I HATE it. I got it from my dad, but I never use it. I say I'm like my granddad, who has NO middle name. **

**Q: What is your favorite weapon? -Nanu Kitty.**

**A: Bow and arrows, for sure. I'm a male Katniss Everdeen XD And throwing knives. I can hit the target everytime with them... :3 I hunt, and sometimes you have to finish an animal off with a throwing knife, and I have great-ish aim. **

**Q: Would you rather die of food poisoning... or lick peanut butter off of a hobos foot? -athenagrl**

**A: Die of food poisoning. Simple xD **

**Q: What is your biggest pet peeve? -Yurp**

**A: Well... it would have to be either:**

**1) People that don't like me and/or make fun of me for supporting gay rights. **

**2) People that make fun of me for being into guys. OR**

**3) People that make fun of my friends. **

**Q: Are you going to write things for the Kane Chronicles? -Leona**

**A: Sometime... yes. I'm concentrating on my current stories first, but I find things like... Percy Jackson and the Hunger Games to write A LOT easier. I am yet to read the Serpents Shadow (Cole's borrowing it DX Slow reader.) but when I finish this, All For One, the 200th Hunger Games, and a new fic I have in the works, I assure you that I will work on a Kane fic. **

**Thanks for asking! Keep em comin! AND if you did not read the beginning AN, DO! IMPORTANT! R&R! 8D **


	13. Sure Was Worth Saving Her

**2 AWAY FROM 100! :D **

**AJ's POV: (Written by TeamPiper) **

All I see is darkness, but I keep swimming. I don't know why I want to save this girl so badly, but I feel like I just... need to.

I swim fast and strong, discovering a few new powers about me.

1) I can breathe underwater, but I knew that already.  
>2) I can hear fish, etc. and hear a lot underwater. Ha! Take that Eme!<p>

Huh. Not much.

I swim down to the bottom, and see a girl floating to the bottom. I swim over to her, grab her arm, and start to swim upward. Huh. I can't seem to quit saving people today, can I?

Another interesting thing? I can create air bubbles. I gather air bubbles around us, and turn them into one big bubble... somehow, and put it around us.

She coughs and gags for about a minute, then seems fine.

"Who the heck are you?" she asks.

"I'm AJ, and you have to promise not to tell anyone what just happened." I say pleadingly.

"What? That a son of Poseidon just saved me?" my eyes widen, in shock and confusion. How does she know that I'm a son of Poseidon? Is she a demigod too? Well, one way to find out.

"How do you know who I am? Are you a demigod too?" I ask her.

"Wait! Demigods are real?" she says. Crap, I think. Totally blew it. My face must have been pretty funny, because the mystery girl laughed and said, "Dude, it's fine! I know, I'm a demigod too!"

A smile of relief runs on my face.

"Well... lets save your back story for the others. Because, I'm assuming if you got pushed into the canals of Venice, it must be a long one."

"Wait, what others?" she asks me, her voice curious.

"Oh, I'm on a quest with my friends, but you'll meet them in a sec."

She shakes her head yes, and I start to move the air bubble upwards. We finally hit the top of the water, and it pops. We are about 15 feet away from the boat.

"AJ!" I hear Will scream out.

"Right here!" I yell back.

I swim us over to the boat, and Ray pulls Mystery Girl into it. I pull myself in, and we both lie down inside of it. After a few minutes, we sit up.

"Hi!" Eme says when Canal Girl gets up. "I'm Eme! It's short for Emerald. I say that because most people think its short for Esmerelda. Who would name a child Esmerelda? I know I wouldn't! But, I guess if it was a family name but-."

"Eme! For the gods names shut up!" Will yells. She shys back, and sits down.

"Well, like she said, she's Eme Avoc daughter of Apollo" I say as Ray gives me a 'dude-why-did-you-just-tell-her-Eme-is-a-demigod' look. "She's a demigod too." I tell him, and he eases off. I was a little surprised that they all took that so easy, and she was too. I'm guessing that they saw how many demigods there was, so they were expecting to find some sort of demigod.

"And, that's Mackenzie, or Mac Dreson my half sister. That's Gavin Williams, but we call him Will and he's a son of Ares. The big one is Ray Jones, son of Hephaestus and part hellhound, long story, and like I told you, I'm AJ."

I realize that I still don't know her name. I give her my 'now-tell-us-who-you-are' look, and she straightens up.

"Well, I'm Bailie Calister but I can't stand the name Bailie. Call me Bay. Well, your probably wondering why I was just pushed into the Venice canals, well...um..."

"Spill it Calister," Will says, a little harsh.

"Okay, fine. Don't get your panties thrown into an Ocean." Bay says.

"Umm, that's not the right idiom."

"It wasn't an idiom." she smirks. Will shrinks back down.

"Okay, well my mom is Hecate, goddess of magic. My dad has always been a total jerk. He married my step mom when I was about 2. My step mom, Isabella, was amazing. She realized what a jerk my dad was, and came up with a brilliant plan. She would teach me English. I was fluent in English by age 5, as you can see. When I was 6, she got us tickets on the boat to America." her voice got a little sadder every sentence, and you could tell.

It was getting lighter out, and I was able to see her. Honestly, she was gorgeous. Her dark brown hair was short and choppy, with thin bangs going straight across her forehead. Her dark brown eyes were almost back, but still brown. Bay brown.

"Well, the night me and Isabella were going to leave to America, she was getting the rest of her crap. It was about midnight. I was so young. I heard the fire. He shot her as we were leaving. He grabbed me, and shoved me in the closet. He's been 'home schooling' me ever since. I would've left sooner, but it was my dad. When he gave me this." she said, pointing to a scar that ran down her cheek. "I knew I had to leave. A few hours ago, I tried to make a run for it. Well, as you saw he caught me. I kept running, and he chased me to the canals. As you saw, he pushed me in knowing that I can't swim. He tried to kill me. He thinks I'm dead, and I intend to keep it that way." she finishes.

"Oh gods, I'm sorry! But, how did you know you were a demigod?" I ask her, putting my arm around her.

"My dad said it all the time. I heard 'I banged a goddess' at least 5 times a day." she says honestly.

"Let's get a hotel." Eme says, sounding upset.

"Eme, that's the shortest sentence I have EVER heard you say." Will let's out.

I wondered what was up with her, but I would learn later. I needed to focus on getting on shore.

**Mac's POV:**

I hated how AJ noticed everything about Bay, but didn't notice a thing about how crushed Eme was. She was right. Here comes Italian Cosette.

**Ray's POV:**

I want food.

**TeamPiper AN: Hey ya'll! How life treating you? I wrote most of this chapter. And, to really understand the last part (Mac's POV) you really have to know the story of Les Miserables. You know, that's wassup. **

**REVIEW SYSTEM!:**

**5-6 reviews = Update in like 3 days?**

**6-10 Reviews = update tomorrow**

**11+ = Update tonight! (Not likely possible...)**


	14. She Seems Niceish

**Hullo! Writers block is the reason for the delayed updates! *Random Moment* I've also been personally invited back to my role play by the page owner ^.^ Whom is one of my best friends at times.**

**AJ's POV:**

We slowly pull into a slot at land. The second we park the boat, - do you park a boat? - Eme leaps out and kisses the ground. Bay gives her a slightly weird look, but moves on.

"Thanks Bay, good luck, may the odds be _ever _in you favor, and all that junk." **[1]** I say to her.

She looks at me quizzically.

"Um... your not just going to ditch me. I'm a part of this quest, no matter what. And I know this really good hotel nearby," Bay says, slinging a bag - which she stole from me, mind you - over her shoulder. "I say we get a room over there and crash for the night.

We walk for about half a mile, then come to Venice Inn - nice name, really classy - and rent two rooms.

Will, Ray and I take one room, Mac, Bay and Eme taking the other.

"That Bay girl seems... nice." I say to Ray. "Yeah. Nice."

"Far from that," Will rolls his eyes, sitting on a bed.

I laugh and sit on the other. "So... Eme and I... erm..." I blush crimson red, choking on the words. "Kissed." I blush a darker shade of red, probably looking at a cherry now. "But I also like Bay as more than a friend..." I trail off.

"I say you just go with your gut." Will shocks me back to life, poking my stomach to annoy me.

**Mac's POV:  
><strong>

"So! This is like the girls night out we never had!" Eme squeaks.

"Yeah. Mmhmmn." Bay sits nearby, filing her nails lightly.

"Come on, join the party! Don't be a sourpuss." Eme says to Bay.

"Ugh. Fine. But I am not putting on anymore makeup than I have on."

"Yay!" Eme squeaks once again.

"So lets start with learning our powers." Bay says lightly.

"Okay. I'll go first." I say confidentially. I see a glass of water on the table next to my bed and point my right hand at it. The water stars to float out of the cup, but I lose my concentration when Eme hiccups lightly. But we're not laughing long cause the water dropped on Bay's head. Whoops.

"Me now!" Eme says joyfully. Gods of Olympus, how can someone be this peppy all the time?

"Do children of Apollo even _have _powers?" Bay asks, waiting for an answer. _  
><em>

She puts both hands into a cup position, and reveals a small ball of light.

"I'm guessing that is supposed to be a symbol of Apollo," Bay says sarcastically. "This is real powers." she scoffs and flexes her wrist towards a potted plant, sending a ball of electricity to it. **[2]**

Eme claps and I roll my eyes.

Bay raises her nails to her mouth and blows, sparks flying around a bit.

"Now... boys." I say lightly.

"Oh no..." Eme says lightly and walks out of the room.

"What got thrown up her panties last Friday night?" Bay asks sarcastically. I look at her, absolutely confused.  
>"What? I make new, original sayings."<p>

I laugh lightly. "So its obvious AJ likes you, or at least has a bit of feelings for you."

She rolls her eyes. "Love at first sight. Yeah right."

I laugh and Eme walks in, happy as ever.

_Something is up, _I think as she sits down with a huge grin on her face. _And I'm going to find out what it is._

After sleeping for like 7 hours, we wake up at 9 in the morning, and the guys and us get tickets for a train to Rome, to finish the quest.

**[1] When I first typed it up, it said "may the force be with you, and all that junk." but my best friend suggested that AJ should have read The Hunger Games, and I just assumed they were parallel universes. So I used that quote instead.**

**[2] When I pictured Bay in my head, I pictured her out of more of an elementalist, someone that can control the 4 elements and stuff like that. And I've always pictured a child of Hecate being able to summon lightning and stuff, cause she is the goddess of witchcraft, magic, crossroads, etc.**

**So how did you like it? I'm not doing review charts anymore, 'cause its hard for me to stick to my promises as it is Summer Vacation. Over winter break, I will be able to belt an update almost every day. So yeah :D. R&R  
>-PerseusSlayerOfMedusa<strong>


	15. Eme Becomes A Stripper

**Hey! Another update, like I promised. Making up for late updates! TeamPiper wrote the idea! Oh! Someone a few reviews back asked how I can have writers block on an idea I didn't come up with. The answer to that? Some ideas, if they don't truly stick out to me, I can't put them into words. With the idea for chapter 10 of Camp Half Titan, it was so well-detailed, that I could put it into words easily. I'm still dealing with minor writers block, but I have Adele and One Direction on shuffle :3. On with the chapter! **

**D: I just realized I haven't done a Disclaimer in a while... so I do not own Percy Jackson, or anything else. Or the idea for the chapters.**

**AJ's POV:**

I woke up at I'm guessing... around 8 or 9 or so AM. Not being a morning person, I roll over onto my side, pop my earbuds in my ears, and pull the pillow over my head.

"5 more minutes, mom..." I grumble even though she's not here, unless you consider Ray as my mom... And that's a little creepy, if you think about it. Ugh, I can't even think about that without tasting my dinner from yesterday again.

After Ray attempts to wake me up again - failing, - he gives up and jumps on top of me and ruffles my hair.

"Get up you little munchkin!" I have no idea where the Hades that came from.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I toss him off of me and onto the ground. He curses under his breath and stands up again, straightening his leather jacket.

"Good. Didn't wanna pull out the dog slobber on you." he laughs, and its so funny I do too.

I throw myself onto my feet, and walk into the girls room.

Bay sits on her bed, tossing a ball of fire from hand to hand as if it was a toy.

Mac was drinking a bottle of water, sitting on another bed.

"Hey AJ," she says, taking a drink from her bottle.

I ignore her and walk over to Eme's bed, pulling the covers off her. "Eme, we've got to catch the train at 11:15. Get up."

"Merr..." she ignores me and pulls the covers tighter over her head.

"Gods..." I mutter. "Will!" he walks past, drinking a bottle of Coke.

"Need some help?" he asks.

I nod. He walks in and thrusts his hand between the box-spring and the mattress. I do the same.

"On 3," I say, tilting the mattress a bit. "1... 2... 3!" We roll her bed over and she falls to the floor with a squeal.

"What was that for?" she shouts. Bay and Mac snicker, and Bay extinguishes her flames.

"Ha," she laughs, walking over to us.

Eme rolls onto her side, grabs the edge of the bed, and hoists her self up.

"Not. Funny." she growls. "Does it look like I'm laughing?" then we start laughing at her attempt to glare at us. She gives in and starts laughing at herself also.

She walks over to her bag, pulls out a pair of jeans and a black and yellow tank top, and walks into the bathroom. A few minutes later, she walks out with them on, and stuffs her pajamas into her bag.

I realize I'm in only my boxers after a bit... and blush crimson red as Mac laughs at me. "Oh my gods! Spongebob! Really!" Will laughs his head off, and I glare and run back to our room.

I slide into my blue jeans and fix my hair messily, then slip into an evergreen tight-fittingish t-shirt.

We pack up all our stuff, and walk out of the hotel room, locking the door behind us.

**Written by TeamPiper:**

**10:00 am**

"Cosa vuoi dire? Abbiamo bisogno di questi biglietti! Per favore, noi deve arrivare a Roma!" Bay was saying. I had no idea what she was saying, because she was speaking Italian.

The guy at the ticket booth rolled his eyes and said "Kid Ci dispiace, ma fino ad ottenere il denaro, non è possibile ottenere su questo treno."

Bay walked back to us, and said "We don't have enough money. We can't get on until we can cough up another 125 bucks"

"How are we going to get that kind of money?" Will asked. Eme's face lit up.

"Like this!" she said, pulling Will's hat right off his head.

"Eme, what are you doing?" Ray asked her, as she threw the hat, facing upwards a few feet in front of her.

"Doing what I can do best!" she said, with a smile.

Then, I realized what she was doing. Eme was becoming a street performer. She started singing a familiar song, and got a little louder every second. By the chorus, she had a circle of people around her as she belted out.

"We could've had it all  
>Rollin in the deep!" she sang.<p>

Even though she said she was an alto, she had a remarkable range. She sang this song in a full belt, and I got chills listening to her.

She finished the song, and a few people came up and gave her a few dollars. I motionened to her to keep going. She far me a smile.

She did some songs I recognized like Mean, Set Fire to the Rain, and Dynamite but I few that I'd never heard before, but she knew like the back of her hand. I think they were something like Ireland, On My Own, and Seasons of Love (I'm guessing it's broadway stuff).

There was a group of teenage boys, who were staring at her. It took me a few seconds, but they were checking her out. Yeah, no. They weren't coming close to her. Mac noticed this too.

She walked over to Eme, and whispered something in her ear. Eme nodded, but looked uncertain.

"What did you tell her?" I ask Mac as she walks back over.

"Well, those guys were checking her out, so I figured to take advantage of it"

I didn't know what she ment, but the first line to get next song told me exactly what she ment. Eme took off her hoodie, and reveled her yellow tank top. She sang

"Look at my ass, look at my this! I'm catnip to the guys!" This was a stripper song from some show she loved (Legally Blonde?).

The guys watched her as she moved former anorexic body into positions that even Will wanted to take a peek at. She finished the song (thankfully) and those boys came up to her, and put about 20 dollars in the hat!

Eme looked embarrassed and pulled her hoodie right back on. She ran back over to us.

"Guys, I feel like a freaking prostitute. Do I have to keep going?"

Bay looked into the hat, and her smile faded a bit.

"Sorry Eme, we need a bit more." Bay said, feeling bad for her. Eme sighed and went back out there.

As she started singing again, those guys walked up to her. One reached his hand down a bit, and I watched as he grabbed her butt and pinched it.

Eme let out a yelp, jumped forward. Another guy did the same thing. She stopped singing, and said "Please stop." with her eyes on the floor".

"Oh come on, babe," one of the guys said. "Just a few minutes?"

"No sir, please stop," she begged. He put a tight grip on her arm and started dragging her the other way.

By now, I was pissed off. But, not as much as Bay. I charged up to this guy, and threw a punch at him straight in the nose.

"What the fuck dude!" he said.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Friend!" I snarled. He started to walk away, but Bay still wanted a turn at this.

"You bastard! You can't just go up to random girls you don't know and hit on them! If you ever try this again, I will hit you in the balls so hard you'll wish you were dead,"

The guy backed up, and I collected Eme in my arms. She let out a small sob, but held it in. She was so innocent. Her mind was so young compared to the rest of us.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah, fine. Let's just get on this train." she said, the pep totally drained from her voice.

The rest of the gang didn't say anything when we got back.

"Well, we need another 25 bucks," Bay says. She gets a smug look on her face, and says "Κάντε διπλό!" which I translate to 'double!'. The money quickly doubles, and we have 200 dollars!

"Bay, is that save?" Ray asks.

"No, but do you want it or not?" And that's how we got all the money we needed.

So, in a few minutes, we were cramped into a box set of a train.

Eme fell right asleep, and was crashed out hard. This was a good time to tell Bay.

"Bay, we need to tell you something" I say. She nodds. "Well, a line of the prophecy is 'The daughter of song will be hurt the most' which we all know means Eme. We decided that was have to kind of look out for her. So, if you could help us with that..."

"Yeah. I can do that," Bay says. "Why can't she know?"

"Because Eme doesn't like to be babied. She gets into stuff like this all the time, but always says she can get out of it. She never can,"

Bay was about to respond, when Eme's eyes fluttered open.

"Who wants to see a picture of a goat hanging off a power line!" she says as she wakes up.

Only Eme.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

That night we decided to sleep in shifts. My eyes slowly fluttered asleep knowing that Will would be a good watchman.

My dream was something that I never thought I would ever dream of.

I wasn't part of it, but I watched myself in it. As I I were watching a movie I stared in.

I was finishing a letter, in what looked like a was shelter. I was behind a giant baracade. I see myself look up at a soldier. He looked extremely small, and un-manly. Dream me looked shocked, and yelled out "Eponine! What are you doing?"

I realized what this was. I was Marius in Les Mis. I knew this so well because of Eme. This was the French revalution.

"Please, take this to my love," Eponine, dressed up like a dude, looked a little upset, but ran out.

My dream shifted to a few hours later. I was bent over Eponine, who was bleeding. Bad.

"You know Misure Marius, I do believe that I was a little bit in love with you." and her eyes shut closed from death overcoming her.

When I looked at Eponine's face, I saw a recognizable face. It was Eme.

I bolted awake, by Will shaking me. He said one word that made me go into panic mode.

"Cyclops."

**Hey! :D LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! Sorry for errors, I had to update at 11:44 PM. I'll edit and re upload tomorrow. **

**What do you think?  
>~PerseusSlayerOfMedusa<strong>


	16. Oh Crap This Can't Be Good

**Hallo! (:. I'm backeroons! **

**So! We have pics of the characters chosen from WeHeartIt! (Remove spaces) Some are a BIT off, cause we couldn't find perfect replicas. Just giving an idea of what to picture while reading:  
><strong>

**Ray: data . whicdn images / 31795897 / tumblr _ lxdegyuh3H1qf8a7do1 _ 1280 _ large . jpg**

**Eme: data . whicdn images / 31223110 / 354174-9-1340538415788 _ large . jpg**

**AJ: data . whicdn images / 30697546 / tumblr _ m4utbo01qV1rx6ynoo1 _ 500_ large . jpg**

**Bay: data . whicdn images / 29225717 / 560340 _ 385049604865155 _ 50670507 large . jpg**

**Mac: **** data . whicdn / images 31628745 / tumblr _ m6ce4epw0r1rzhy33o1 _ 500 _ large . png  
>Add .com after images and https before data o.O. Cause it didn't show for some reason<strong>

**AJ's POV:**

I bolt awake to one word. Cyclops.

Not wanting to freak out Eme, Mac, or Bay I quietly walk over to Ray, and try and shake him awake. He is like... taking a hell-hound nap I guess?  
>Well, anyways, I rouse him from his hell-hound nap, and tell him "Cyclops." and point in the direction of it.<p>

His eyes widen and he starts growling, walking over to Mac.

Only at last minute, I stop him from shaking her up. Will gives him that dramatic NOOOOOOO look at him.  
>I laugh lightly before drawing my knife.<p>

I point over to the back of the train. We slowly walk over, making sure the girls stay asleep. I don't know why I wanted to keep the girls out of this, but I did. I really likes two of them, and one is my sister. I felt like I had to keep them safe.

"We need a plan. Fast" Ray says.

"What about the girls? We can't just leave them there!" Will exclaimes.

"No," I tell him "We are not telling the girls about this one"

"Why not? They fight in everything else!"

"Because, this is a cyclops. They specialize in dividing people up. The less we have, the better"

"But, we"

"AJ has a good point" Ray interrupts. "The less we have the better"

"Okay, so here's the plan" I say. "We jump off the train, fight the cyclops, and get back on the train"

"AJ," Ray says "That is the worst plan in the history of bad plans!"

"Well do you have anything better?"

"...No"

"Then let's do this!"

As we open the train door, the wind almost pulls us right out. I'm about to jump, when I hear a scream.

Bay's scream.

**(TeamPiper AN) Hi people! Cheek out my stories! And the links for the characters! That's it...**

**Hey! Sorry. I've not been active lately. My great aunt has been sick for like two months and yesterday they gave up and unhooked her from her ****ventilator. And she died like a half and hour after that. So TeamPiper wrote the chapter. I'll be trying to get more active on here though :/. So yeah. I'll edit the chapter out tomorrow, cause I took a sleeping pill and I'm half-asleep at the moment.  
>~PerseusSlayerOfMedusa<strong>


	17. Just Our Typical Night On The Train

**Sorry guys! Summer has gotten to me DX. And I don't use Fanfiction much... My RP gets in the way of it. After school starts (i.e in a week), I'll be more active on here! I just... have a really messed up RP. I smashed two of my iPod's once because RP feelings turned into Real Life ones... But you don't want to hear about that c:. On with da chapter!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.  
><strong>

**AJ's POV:  
><strong>

_Crap, _I think.

I feel arms claw at my shoulder — Will, no doubt trying to pull me back — but I run towards the scream, Bay's scream.

_Why am I trying to save her... again? _I think as I run in the cold air. _I guess cause once together, always together... _

I'm so absorbed in thought, I don't even notice it until I hit her and we both fall onto the ground, Eme and I.

"What _are _you doing?" I ask her.

"I heard a scream!" she says peppily. Leave it to her to make even looking for someone screaming seem peppy.

"Where are Mac and Bay?" I ask again.

"They're still asleep," she shrugs like it's no big deal.

Oh... it was the cyclops, not Bay... trying to divert us apart and kill us individually. While at camp, I'd heard a story like that coming from one of the senior campers. Cyclopes use their voices as a distraction to eat the heroes individually. Huh. Cool, I guess.

Eme looks me in the eyes. The first thing I notice is fear, not her usual bright gleam she has before doing a show. But also something I've never seen. Complete determination.

"Cyclops..." she whispers.

I nod. Then... she slaps me on the arm. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to put you through more danger than we're already in!" I say, desperately wanting to get her away.

She rolls her eyes. "I'll go get Mac and Bay. Doubt they would wanna miss a fight." She laughs lightly and even my lips tilt up in a smile. When she walks off, I get the feeling I'm floating.

I snap myself back to reality. _Focus!_

I walk the rest of the way to the back of the train, which is about thirty paces to be honest, and force the door open. I'm nearly jerked out the door by a gust of wind, and would have been if I hadn't caught my grip on one of the bars on the window.

I turn around to hear feet stomping, Bay muttering curses under her breath - really, my mom would have put a bar of soap in my mouth if I'd said half of what she said - and a tired looking Mac. Eme seems horrified about the language Bay is using and keeps snapping at her to shut up.

Bay and I decide we'll go first, then Mac and Eme will jump together.

I lock hands with Bay and jump out into the cool night air. Quickly, I see the ground rushing towards us, the train disappearing into the black background. I wrap my arms around her waist and hit the hard ground.

"You okay?" I ask. Bay nods, but looks a bit shaken.

"I'm fine too, thanks for asking." Eme says sarcastically behind me. We can already see Ray and Will, swords drawn, fighting against the cyclops, a giant shadow in the cool air.

Eme tosses her bow off her shoulder, an arrow already notched and ready to shoot, Mac draws her knife, Bay summons a purple fireball, and I notice its raining lightly, so her choice of weapons might not be the best. I draw my knife, and together we attack the monster.

"This is the beginning!" Eme shouts, pulling the arrow back to her cheek and shooting a nearby tree. Ray turns around and looks a little worried.

"Eme!" I shout out. "This is _not _the time to be quoting Les Mis!"

"I wasn't!" she shouts back angrily. Then mutters to herself, "I was quoting Godspell."

I roll my eyes at her. Will draws his dagger, and stabs the Cyclops in the foot. The beast simply kicks him away, and pulls the knife out as if it was a needle.

Bay summons her powers and pulls out a huge, flaming spear from the shadows. She curses. "Where did this come from?!" she tosses it into thin air and pulls out a small shard of glass shaped like a knife.

Ray turns into a shadow and becomes a black mastiff, and freaking jumps on the cyclops' head, shaking around like a big, angry wig.

Eme stands nearby, wobbling her loaded bow back and forth for a clear shot where she can hit the cyclops in the eye, and not kill Ray by doing so. I could hear her singing something under her breath.

"Eme! Stop singing about death!" I shout to her.

She ignores me and continues to sing. "Don't you fret, monsieur Marius. I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain. Can hardly hurt me now. And rain, will make the flowers grow." then yells to me. "Okay, that's from Les Mis!"

I roll my eyes and then my heart sinks. I see the cyclops grab her by her midsection and start to lift her into the air.

She lets out a blood-chilling shriek. I look at Eme's hand, which is covered in small light, that burns almost as bright as the sun. I move my eyes through the air and her hand moves with it. She looks over at me and sees she's forming a staircase of light by me. I run over to it and start to walk on a column of light, and draw my dagger at the ready.

I run on the light, which is bright as the sun, and wish I had remembered to wear sunglasses. The light keeps reflecting off my knife, and into my eyes. I nearly run off the side until Eme extends it to the left, and I look up with determination.

The second the light stops, I jump from it and onto the cyclops' shoulder blade. I must weigh about nothing compared to him, so he makes no notice of me, just staring through the waves of disappearing light.

I slide down on him, and drag my knife across the skin and sink it in hilt deep.  
>The whole time I'm doing this, Eme's singing: "The rain that brings you here, is heaven blessed. The sky's begin to clear, and I'm at rest. A breath away from where you are, has come so far."<p>

The cyclops howls in pain and I see Ray turn into human form, draw his sword from his scabbard, and cut through the giants calves. I drop out of the sky as he disappears into thick yellow sand, as if I'm hit with sand blowing through a power fan, and I'm laying stomach down on the ground, groaning in pain.

Eme rushes over to help, but I wave her off and say I'm fine.

I get up and pop my shoulder-blade, and then walk over to Bay. "That cyclops was pretty stupid. I never scream for help, just not my thing." Her lips tilt into a smile, and for a minute, I think that Bay would be a worse enemy to have, even worse than that cyclops.

**Sorta a cliffhanger... again, sorry for the long wait! I won't leave you hanging again. :3 This was also a two-part chapter idea, thanks to TeamPiper for writing TWO ideas for this! **

**And... we're still moving, so I might (MIGHT) not be able to update for a while again.  
><strong>


	18. When In Rome

**Jello guys! (: I'm ba-a-ack! And with a new chapter, too!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, especially the excellent idea written by TeamPiper!  
><strong>

**AJ's POV:  
><strong>

I wake up to Eme singing. I mean, sure, I couldn't see her, but I recognized that voice anywhere.

I look around the train car, looking for her. I can actually... Well, I can't describe it. You know how in those animated TV shows, they have like the musical scale floating through the air? Yeah, well, I guess Eme—being a daughter of the god of music—had a power over showing that, because one floated lightly through the air.

I walk down to the back of the train, and end in the dining car.

Eme is standing up on a table, Will's hat on the ground at her feet. She's doing it again—singing so we can get more money for the quest. And doing great at it too. Passengers are surrounding her completely, as if she's surrounded by a wave of people.

She belts a few notes from a song, but I don't really know the lyrics she's singing, but people start clapping. I decide to follow their lead and smile up at Eme.

"Eme! Let's move it," I say as she finishes with a full belt high note. She jumps down from the table and leans down to pick the hat up. She gives her thanks to the people that gave her money and runs over to me.

"How'd you do that?" I ask her.

"Do what?" she frowns, counting the money fast. "Sing? It's easy. You just gotta feel the emotion of the song. But—looks like momma will provide today!" She grins, holding up a handful of the fifty dollars she just collected.

I raise my eyebrows. "But you're the youngest of all of us."

"But—" she quickly realizes what I just said and looks embarrassed.

Mac, Bay, and Ray—hey, that rhymed!—run over to us and Eme holds up the money, smiling brightly.

"Thank the gods," Bay mutters as the waitress hands her a heaping plate full of spaghetti alla carbonara. "It's been so long since I've had a hot meal." She frowns then grins, digging in to her food.

I get something called a traditional Neapolitan pizza. It's spicy, yet slightly sweet with a tinge of garlic mixed in with the sauce; but it's still one of the best things I've ever tasted. I decided if I ever need to use ambrosia again—which we all know I will—I'll get it in Neapolitan pizza flavored.

Eme gets a orecchiette with tomato sauce, but I notice she mainly just picks at it with her fork, but she rarely eats a piece. She wipes her mouth clean with a paper towel. "I'm gonna go to my room." she says, getting up and walking off, her hands shoved in her back pockets.

I fall asleep to a dreamless night, which is okay for me; I don't really want dreams. I sleep for gods know how long, then wake up to the sound of the train bells ringing. We're stopped at the edge of a river—The Tiber, the river next to which Rome was founded. In the distance, I can see Capitoline Hill in the distance, but I frown at something odd. Storm clouds are drifting down occasionally, but they don't fly off too far when they do, as if they're anchored to the hill.

**Sorry it's so short! Just a bit of a filler... I can update tomorrow, if possible. I just know I _will_ be updating this weekend.  
><strong>

**~PerseusSlayerOfMedusa  
><strong>


	19. Eme Plays A Risky Card

**Sorry for the delay for this chapter. This is the last chapter of Stolen: The Rise of Chaos! It's so beautiful too. Most of it was written in two days at my school, some of it was written by TeamPiper today, and the last bit of writing was done just a few minutes ago. This is the end of my best story (so far), and I really wanted to make it good. With TeamPiper adding in things I would've never thought of, it wouldn't be as long as it is (1,856 words without ANs), and this chapter probably wouldn't even have been up right now. And if she hadn't reread this chapter, I would've accidentally still had a change in types of points of view on it, so thank you. :3 But with this lengthy authors note coming to an end, I present to you, the end of Stolen: The Rise of Chaos. **

**AJ's POV—  
><strong>

Eme, Bay, Will, Ray, and I walk down the cobblestone streets of Rome, all drawing out weapons as a precaution. Eme readies her bow, pulling the string halfway back and leaving it at her side. Ray draws out his long sword that he forged himself. Bay summons a ball of white-hot fire in her hands, getting in a typical pitchers pose on a baseball field, preparing to lob it. I draw out my dagger, pressing the wooden hilt to my hand. Will pulls out a short, heavy spear out of thin air, preparing to throw it.

I've never seen the streets of Rome so deserted before. An hour ago, the streets were bustling with Romans and tourists alike; now, it's just us and the closed up shops on the streets next to us. The air is smothered with black mist, and just inhaling it makes my knees wobble and want to take off running in the opposite direction.

"AJ," Bay says in a sturdy tone. "It's the Chaos magic affection you."

"How do you know that?" Eme asks without looking at her, pulling her bronze-painted bow back, a Celestial bronze arrow fitted into the black string.

"I read about it in one of my moms sacred spell-book of my mothers," Bay says matter-of-factly. "It has the most powerful spells, curses, ancient remedies, and more in it."

"But what is Chaos magic—exactly?" I ask.

"It's a curse developed by the primordial deity Chaos," she says. "It messes with people's minds, spreading fear throughout their bodies. It's even affecting me, but I've managed to learn to control my fears."

"Seems you know a lot about this type of magic, Bay." Eme says, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Bay rolls her eyes. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end and my ears pop as the air pressure drops rapidly.

"Hit the deck!" I yell, pushing myself face first onto my stomach, covering my face with my arms. A huge spark flies through the air, and the wind picks up rapidly, and a second blast of lighting follows, throwing shrapnel and stones all over me, scraping my arms and ankles. After the wind drops and the pressure rises back up, I prop myself onto one elbow.

Bay lays dazed on the remains of the cobblestones, her hand shooting off tiny flames on her fingers. Ray got thrown against one of the shop walls, which caused the bricks to collapse on top of him. He sits up, spitting dust and pebbles out of his mouth. Will was the first one to rise completely; his hair is a mass of black on his head, tiny sparks flickering through his hair. Eme... oh gods.

"Eme!" I yell, frantically digging through the remaining bricks on the ground and find—nothing.

**:.:.:.:.:.:  
><strong>  
><strong>Eme's POV—<br>**  
>As soon as the lightning had stopped, of freaking course, a funnel of wind had dropped on top of me, disarming me of my bow and quiver—which floated in a similar cyclone next to me—and begins floating towards a huge hill in the distance—Capitoline Hill.<p>

The acropolis of it is decorated in huge sections of temples, statues, and modern buildings. The storm spirits close in distance, and I see the Colossus of Constantine, and next to the base of the statue, a young woman adorned in black robes and gold stands.

The storm spirits drop me off about a few yards away from her.

"Come close, Eme," the woman says, and my legs—even though my mind is screaming _Don't!_—begin to move forward in robotic motions.

"Ah, yes. Thank you, spirits," she says cooly, then waves her hand; the spirits disappear in a flash of black smoke. "Now that those beasts are gone, do you know who I am, Emerald?" she asks.  
>"C—Chaos..." I say, and take my first real chance to take in her features. She has solid black hair done in gold ringlets, which falls over her shoulders in up-and-down patterns. She has a tattoo of black arrows spreading in all directions set right above her wrist; her eyes are sunken and hollow, dark green like the ocean. She has high cheekbones, and a pale skin tone, but somehow manages to make it look pretty for an older woman<p>

**Written by TeamPiper:**

"Come on, Emerald," she says, her voice echoing through my mind. I step forward, and then think about what I'm doing.

"No." I declare, my voice sounding more serious than it normally does.

"Why would you stay with them? Alexander, Raymond, Gavin, and Bailie?"

"He likes to be called AJ," I told her, in my quiet voice.

"Do you think AJ really cares about you?"

"Of course he does!" I yelled, trying to convince myself as well.

"Emerald Jo, if you join me, you'll have

One more day of on your own  
>One more day with him not caring<br>One more life you might have known  
>But he never saw you there."<p>

"Stop!" I scream, with all my force. She was quoting Les Mis.

"Seems like he only likes Bailie. Or should I say, Cosette?"

"AJ isn't in love with Bay!" I yell, again trying to convince myself.

"Oh really?" She asked me, her green eyes flashing. "Then look at this."

She waves her hand, and I vision came up. It was AJ and Bay, only about eight years older.

AJ was wearing a suit, with Will and Ray on his left.

I saw Mac walk in, in a simple, dark purple dress. She smiled like this was what she'd been waiting for, for several years.

Then, my heart broke into a billion pieces. I saw Bay, looking beautiful in a long, white dress.

"Stop!" I yell. "That's enough! I know AJ cares about me! He would never hate me!"

Chaos got an evil look on her face. "Then why haven't you been eating, Eme?"

_Crap._

"Trying to impress? Seems to be so. If you come with me, you'll never feel this pain again."

She started to sing a song I recognized instantly. It was _Come to Me _from Les Mis.

"Hurry near,  
>Another day is dying,<br>Don't you hear?  
>The winter wind is crying,<br>There's a darkness which comes with out a warning."

All I wanted to do was walk towards that voice. I didn't care about anything else in the world.

I reached my hand out, and touched hers, electricity springing from our fingers.

My world went black.

**End of TeamPiper's writing. **

**:.:.:.:.:.:**

**AJ's POV—**

After I almost have a mental breakdown, I spot Eme being carried by a whirlwind up to the huge Capitoline Hill. Not thinking, I shove my dagger into my belt, and—despite the pain from where the shrapnel dug into my skin—I begin to sprint up to the hill. I climb up a bit of grass and hard-packed dirt, then it turns into gray, man-made steps.

Just as I rise up to where there's three steps left, I see one of the worst images in my life—Eme touches Chaos's hand. After this sudden movement, her hand jerks over her chest—right over her heart—clutching it in pain. She lets out a blood-chilling, agonized scream. She falls to the ground, and I begin to run.

"Eme!" I yell, crouching next to her on the balls of my feet. As she stands, I back up in horror, thinking of how different she looks from now. The images come rushing at me, almost taunting me: the way her beach-blonde hair never seemed to stay back, no matter how many clips and rubber bands she used; how she always had the biggest, most blindingly white smile; how she always counts down from her birthday on her hand, writing in her neat print how many days she has left. How at Science 101 back at school, when I first noticed her heart-shaped necklace that said _On My Own_ with a little star next to it, even though I always tried to convince her she never was.

Now, with all this happening, I notice how much she's changed. Her eyes, formerly so breath-takingly light blue, are now a dark, hollow green. Her hair is pulled back, and I notice how there's black and blue streaks in it. I think about how when Eme had seen the streak in my hair, and she'd promised me she'd never, ever get her hair dyed at all. Her features have curled into a tight sneer.

A roar of thunder crashes the sky, lightning strikes the temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus nearby, charring the columns that have stood there for years and years on end. Rain begins to pour, chilling me to the bone. _"Eme!" _I yell again, my voice cracking.

A low hum begins in her throat, which I realize is growling. She stands up, and opens her mouth. "Eme's not here anymore." Her voice, once so nice it made me get goosebumps, is now a dark, evil sound, that makes me want to run off screaming like a kindergartner.

"Stop the rain!" I scream, scrambling away from her.

Chaos chuckles, a sound weird coming from Eme's small, frail body. "As my host's body would say, _the rain will make the flowers grow!_"

My eyes widen in horror, realizing what Eme had done when she'd touched with Chaos. Chaos, more-unlikely reading my thoughts, grins.

"Eme was an easy target," she says, a staff of solid obsidian forming out of mist in her hand. "If she didn't have all the insecurities she did, it would have been harder for me to take her over. Mainly her insecurities about boys like _you._ Of course, she was insecure about everything else, but in the end, it all zeroed down to one thing: you."

Thunder booms in the sky again, and Chaos turns to me, grinning bigger. "I must leave. Doomsday does not plan it's self, now, does it?" She laughs as if the thought amuses her, and then disappears in a nuclear explosion that cracks my lips and dries all the water off of my body.

I curl up on the ground in a ball, tucking my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms tightly around my legs and refusing to ever come out of this position.

_No, _a part inside of my said. _You will not go mental. You will avenge Eme. _

I stand up, and see the rest of the guys coming over the hill. I want to believe this was all a bad dream, and I'm about to wake up, in my cabin, in a world where Eme is still good. But of course, this doesn't happen.

"AJ!" Mac yells, rushing over. "Are you okay?! Where's Eme?!"

I stand up straighter, and say in a shaky voice: "Eme's gone. Forever."


	20. We Make A Plan—Sequel Info

**This is an epilogue, not very good or long. The idea, even though it was like two or three sentences, was _awesome._ The only reason this chapter is here? TeamPiper wanted to add in a small epilogue, to sort of explain what happens after Eme's possession. On with my final chapter of Stolen: The Rise of Chaos. :)**

** AJ's POV—**

I give the rest of the guys—Bay, Ray, Will and Mac, since Eme was gone—the story of what happened to Eme.

The rest of the guys—even Ray, who I've never seen cry—begin to shed a few tears. Then a look of realization passes over Bay's eyes.

"Wait a second. Eme isn't dead. Just possesed. If we can get Chaos out of her—"

"We can save Eme!" Will yells, a look of happiness spreading over his face.

I rest my hand on the handle of my dagger and say, for once feeling pride in myself, "Alright guys—let's do this."

**So yeah, short and sweet. The longest thing is gonna be the AN lol. **

**So we have a sequel (of course)! **

**It will be called "The Calm Before The Storm." I wanted to title the chapter of the last chapter this, but after a bit of debating during math class, I decided to go with Calm Before The Storm. I do give credit to my friend for that though; her Veterans Day essay was titled that and I actually asked her if I could use it. :3**

**But I'm gonna explain a bit about this sequel before I leave you off.**

**It's gonna be (hopefully) _looooong! _**

**And I'm going to check and double-check every—single—chapter. I'm going to make sure there are _no_ chapter errors, spelling errors, grammar errors, or anything! Cause I don't want to have to edit this one like I am Camp Half Titan and eventually All For One. **

**So it will mostly be set in AJ's POV, and there will be a _surprise_ ending only a selected few people will know about until I write it. ;)**

**So if you want to see what will happen, tune onto my profile either tomorrow (_not, _and I mean NOT likely) or on Wednesday the 21st. (I'm starting a new system where I update all my stories every Wednesday, giving me a week to like read, review, and get plenty of reviews on my first chapters. If I can, I will be nice and add the first chapter of The Calm Before The Storm tomorrow. And since I'm feeling generous lately after writing more, if TeamPiper can make the idea in time, it'll be up tomorrow. **

**So, bye! Tune in tomorrow/Wednesday to my profile to find The Calm Before The Storm!**


End file.
